


They don't need you, you just want him

by viridianova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Seirin!Ogiwara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/pseuds/viridianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogiwara is about to make a new start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't need you, you just want him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichikonohakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Different Perspectives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69270) by Chiri-tan. 



It's six o'clock in the morning on the first day of your second year of high school, but really it's more like a fresh start.

You can remember that moment, at the match between Seirin and Rakuzan last year, when you finally realized what was truly important. It wasn't about Meikou's loss to Teikou when you were in middle school. It wasn't about Kuroko not keeping promises to you, either.

It was about where Kuroko had ended up, and seeing him on the court with that new guy (the one who looked kind of like you, if you squinted a little), and how they seemed to meld together into one mind and one heart.

Maybe Seirin didn't need another small forward. Maybe Seirin didn't _need_ you, at all.

But it couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

Your homeroom teacher had looked a little bemused when you told her, that you wanted to transfer. And not just transfer, but transfer to a school in the city of Tokyo. Thankfully the bemusement only lasted for a moment, and she never really asked why.

It wasn't easy to explain that you're leaving to pursue that kind of relationship.

You. parents are happy, because Seirin has a strong basketball team. They beat Rakuzan, after all, even though the club was only in its second year.

"It will be good for you," they say. They smile as they say it, and you nod.

It will be good for you. It will be good for you to try and grow, and maybe compete with this new guy, who you still didn't know much about except for how he looked on the court that day on the Winter Cup. And how he looked at the end of the match, when the rest of Seirin had piled on his ace and looked so happy, so overjoyed that they had somehow won this match.

It was almost enough to forget the pain from before.

* * *

You hadn't really slept last night (something else you share with that ace from Seirin, although you won't realize it for a while), so you're out of bed quickly. You put the new uniform on, and you look at yourself in the mirror.

It doesn't really fit you, but you figure you can get it tailored later.

You're up early enough that you don't have to rush through breakfast. It's western style, though— soft boiled eggs and toast. The kind of breakfast that would be easy to rush through, anyways.

"Are you looking forward to your first day?" she asks you, with a smile in her eyes.

You give her your usual smile— and it might be more genuine now than it's been in quite a while when your mother had asked you things like that.

"Yeah, for sure."

* * *

The train ride is slightly longer than you'd like it to be, but it's not bad, either. It gives you more time to think, about how you'd introduce yourself, about the opening ceremony, about how you still weren't sure if you'd end up in the same class as Kuroko.

Your friend.

The whole reason you wanted to do this in the first place, although really just being on the basketball team again with him would be good enough for you.

It had to be good enough. Even if you weren't on the starting line up, it had to be good enough.

You look outside, at the cherry blossoms floating past your window. You look at your phone, and you almost consider sending Kuroko an SMS.

It would be better if this was a surprise, though. Even if his reaction to you showing up at their match had been fine. It had better, honestly, than you had expected. You still hadn't known how he'd feel when you were up there in the audience, cheering him on against his former captain.

You close the phone, and wait for your stop to be called.

* * *

Seirin itself is bustling, awash in the excitement of a new school year. You had never been here before, but this still felt familiar. You get a few funny looks as you head to the board with the class assignments on it (because you're new, you remind yourself, not because they recognize you from somewhere else), and when you get there, you look for Kuroko's name first.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, class 2-C."

Ogiwara barely remembered how he did on the entrance exam (although at a school like Seirin the transfer exam was more a formality than anything, especially because you hadn't ever been _bad_ at school, really), but that didn't seem out of range.

You see that Kagami Taiga (their ace, Kuroko's ace) is also in 2-C. 

Finally, you look for your own name. You're a little further down, than either of them, but when your eyes find it: "Ogiwara Shigehiro"—

(You catch the name first, you're almost afraid to look too closely at the class you're in, in case it isn't what you want.)

"2-C."

For a moment, you think your eyes are tricking you. You must have looked a little dumbstruck, though, because the young man next to you gives you a bit of a concerned pat on the shoulder.

"Don't take it too hard." 

He clearly thought you were new— and were upset because you hadn't ranked higher. You have to smile a little.

"Oh, no. It's really fine."

* * *

The assembly came first, but you don't see Kuroko there. It's a little disappointing, maybe, but he had always been difficult to find, unless he knew there was someone looking for him.

You put it off a little, walk a little slower across campus. By the time you get to the room, it's almost time for the bell to ring, and the homeroom teacher was already almost ready to call attendance.

"Ah— you're the transfer."

Everyone in the room looks up at you at once, but you only care about the blue eyes in the back of the room.

"Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro," you say with a smile. But your next words are only directed at him. "I'm looking forward to my time here with you."


End file.
